


Where the Hell have you been?

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This is 2nd day prompt RAW for @sciencebrosweek2018!This story is before Infinity War!!





	Where the Hell have you been?

 

 

Bruce leaned across the table with a smile.

  
"Are you trying to wine and dine me?" He asked.

  
Loki chuckled reaching for Bruce's hand "is that a bad thing?" He asked.

  
"No of course not" Bruce replied.

  
"It is customary to celebrate ones anniversary" Loki reminded him. 

  
Bruce looked confused "our anniversary?" He asked. "How can we have an anniversary already?"

Loki looked uneasy but chuckled "today was the day Hulk left a smashing impression on me" he said with a smirk.

Bruce chuckled as images of the battle of New York flashed through his mind. He saw commotion out of the corner of his eye, He would have ignored it-but he couldn't when he saw Loki stiffen. He was just about to ask what was wrong when a shadow loomed over the table. Bruce turned slowly and tried to hide his shock when he saw who the shadow belonged to. Tony. A very pissed off Tony to be exact. He hadn't seen Tony since he fled after Ultron and his time in the fighting rings.

  
"What the hell" Tony exclaimed.

"Hello Tony" Bruce said.

"Hello Tony. That's all you can say? Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded.

Bruce smiled "Everywhere" he said as he looked over at Loki for a split second.

"Really?  Everywhere? You couldn't send your science bro a message when you got wherever everywhere is? I thought we were friends" Tony demanded.

Bruce sighed "we are friends Tony-you are my best friend" he said sincerely. "Believe me it wasn't my idea to be away so long and IF I could have gotten a message to you before now I would have" Bruce added.

"You have a cell phone don't you?!" Tony snapped.

"Believe me Tony I was out of cell range" Bruce said dryly.

Loki snorted earning a glare from Tony.

"You! I can't even began to understand how you are free and here with him" Tony snapped.

Loki glared "A lot has happened since our last meeting Stark" he said.

"I would say so, because last I saw point break-he said you had died" Tony snapped back.

"Like he said Tony lots have changed" Bruce said quietly.

Tony glared at Bruce and the raw emotion on Tony’s face was almost too much for Bruce to bare.

“Sit down Tony” Bruce offered. “I’ll try to explain the best I can” he added.

Tony looked between the two men then grabbed a seat and sat down. “Okay I am listening” he said staring at Bruce.

Bruce sighed “What do you want to know first?” he asked.

“Let’s start with where the hell have you been for two years?” Tony asked.

“In a fighting ring in Sakaar” Bruce replied.

Tony blinked “You were in a fighting ring?” he asked.

Bruce shot him a look “Not me- Hulk” he said.

“You willingly let Hulk go into a fighting ring?” Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes “As if he would willingly go into any fighting rings” he muttered.

Tony glared at Loki then stared back at Bruce “Wait- you wouldn’t - would you” he replied. .

Bruce shook his head no.

“How long were you in the ring?” Tony asked.

“Sometime after Ultron til three weeks ago” Bruce replied, glancing at Loki for a second.

Loki shrugged “Hulk was there before I showed up” he replied.

Tony blinked in shock “Wait-you were Hulk for over two years” he exclaimed.

“Yes” Bruce said quietly. “And I probably would still be Hulk if it wasn’t for Thor and Loki” Bruce said with a smile.

Tony stared at Bruce “I have so many other questions BUT my main question is when did this happen” Tony asked motioning between the two men. “What about Natasha?” He asked.

Bruce pursed his lips for a second before he spoke “Tony- Loki and I have had a lot of time in enclosed spaces to get to know one another better. And fighting next to the other really changes ones perspective” Bruce said. “As for Natasha-we tried and (pause) it didn’t work. She does what she thinks needs to be done-no matter the outcome. I thought it could-but she could never walk away from it all. She deserves someone who would fight beside her in battle-not ask her to walk away” ” he finished, smiling as Loki reached over and squeezed his hand.

Tony nodded “I get that-she does play both sides of the line” Tony said frowning in thought.

Loki turned and looked out the window “We need to go” he said quietly.

Bruce sighed and looked at him “already?” he asked.

“Yes-they will be here to pick us up shortly. Sorry Stark we need to go as do you” Loki said as he stood.

“Can you send him back?” Bruce asked worriedly.

“Of course” Loki said. “Don’t worry he won’t remember much-he might even think he was dreaming” he added giving Bruce a quick kiss.

Tony stood up too “Wait-what’s going on? And you aren’t sending me anywhere” he demanded as Loki waved his hand and suddenly the scene changed around them.

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up in his lab with a start looking around confused. He must have been dreaming he thought. Why the hell was I dreaming about Bruce and Loki? He wondered.

* * *

 

Bruce smirked as he snuggled close to Loki “You sent him back right?” he asked.

“Of course would I lie?” Loki asked.

Bruce just gave him a look before Loki relented “Yes I would- but I assure you Stark woke up in his lab” he said.

Bruce watched as a wicked smile come across Loki’s face “what?” he asked worriedly.

"Stark didn't seem surprised about you seeing both men and women" Loki said.

Bruce snorted "With his past-he has no right" he said.

“I wonder what Stark would say if he knew that Thor and Brunhilde share your bed too?” he wondered with fake innocence.

Bruce snorted smacking him “Stop” he whispered. "Again very little surprises him" he added.

Brunhilde groaned from behind Bruce “will the two of you be quiet” she said from under her pillow.

“Banner, Brother please go to sleep” Thor whispered from the other side of the bed.

Bruce and Loki looked at each other trying not to giggle as they snuggled into the warmth of the bed and tried not to wake their companions.

“Go to sleep” Bruce whispered as he kissed Loki and let Brunhilde pull him closer.

Loki kissed him back and wrapped an arm across Bruce to rub Thor’s hand-which was resting on Brunhilde’s thigh. He smiled at the others and allowed himself to sleep.


End file.
